


啤酒与牙刷，桔橘和白日梦

by rubbeeeeeeeeerneck



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbeeeeeeeeerneck/pseuds/rubbeeeeeeeeerneck
Summary: 欲望，担忧，承担与逃避。不是很231的231，当路人新完全可以。





	啤酒与牙刷，桔橘和白日梦

我开始说起什么话的时候，他关上了电动牙刷，他关掉了那每天三分钟恼人的声音，只为听我说话，而我其实没什么重要的要说的。  
你说什么？他的意思是，牙刷在口腔里振动的声音太响了，一层致密不可破的节奏在腔内共鸣。  
但他也没有认真听，他对着镜子，细细地扫自己的脸，嘴唇一张一合。他在吹泡泡，拿牙膏吹泡泡。原来在牙龈上牙缝里舌头上的牙膏，和一些新鲜分泌的口水，源源不断地随着嘴唇的动作向外流，一些已经挂在嘴角，他拿袖子擦擦嘴。然后又尝试着吐一个泡泡。  
我没有再说什么了，而是把身子转向朝着洗手台的方向，瞥着他，慢慢投入更多的视线，直到我完全放弃了电视机里的球赛，只是着迷地、痴醉地看着他嘴唇一张一合的动作。我看到他朝看台大喊而牵拉着的脸；我看到他在庆典上啤酒浴那时嘴角挂着的白沫；我看到他接吻时舌尖蹿出口腔的渴求；我看到他在含着一根、舔着一根阴茎，我身下正在勃起的阴茎。该死的、吊诡的阴茎和联想。我需要那该死的电动牙刷赶紧动起来，在他的口腔里快节奏地搅动，快到他的身体会随之震颤，而不是让牙膏白白浪费，抹在他的袖子上，让我的脑子昏昏胀胀。  
然而当我试图入眠时，闭眼全是曼努那上下开合的嘴唇。而我想要咬那对嘴唇，把舌头送进他的口腔，钳住他的舌头，一寸一寸，碾压过他的口腔，包括牙龈，包括牙根，包括上颚。即使是舌头无能为力的喉部，我也必须拿自己亲自触碰他、碾压他、占有他。拿我自己，占有他。但他早早就在我假装向着电视机的额头上留下一个带着进义务般有些敷衍的吻就躺下打起盹来，我什么都无法做。我无法像我们在一起的头两个月那样无所畏惧。  
  
后来我载他出门，中途去了趟酒吧，他先进去的，我到后他递给我一杯果酒。味道很甜，我挺喜欢的，但我怕喝多了牙疼。我怕看牙医，我说。实际上不会，我知道，我知道他也知道。我没有多喝，然后我注意到老板送了我们一个橘子。其实是送他的，刚刚只有他一个人来了，一半是他点了果酒的缘故，一半是老板喜欢他。我把橘子扒开给他吃。但我扒了一半，停下来，在桌子上滚过去给他。橘子露出几枚浅色的果肉，任何有一点口渴的人都会想把果皮剥下。接下来，我看着他的指甲划破橘子皮，指肚翻起，溅出一周清新好闻的气味。我看他继续剥，指甲里渗了些橘皮的橙色。他很不在意地忽然把手伸进嘴里，吮着指头，这是百分百的诱引。但我没有说他，我看着他继续吃。他慢条斯理地掰下一瓣橘子，假模假式地送到我面前。我摇头。他拿回自己那边，放进嘴里。那个时机，我扼住他的脸，十指扒着后脑勺和下颚骨，固定这咬合肌丧失作用。我用了舌头，舌头伸进他的口腔，但没有着急舔，而是先奔着那颗躺窝在他舌头上的橘子去的。它一定很舒服，口腔里是个常年温暖湿润的地方，而它枕着的，又是他柔软的舌。我压上我的，在另一面他舌头的支撑下把橘子瓣压破。他好像被呛了一下，喉咙不自觉地抽动着。但他不敢声张，因为需要首先担心我的舌头，还有他的。我等他好一点，才退出去，随即又帮他掰了一瓣橘子，递给他。

我是不爱喝啤酒的，事先说明，要是有人问起我现在为什么点了一杯奶昔。起码是在天还亮着的时候，这时开始摄入酒精或多或少都会被认为是无所事事的人。但当太阳落下我就会和任何一个将慕尼黑啤酒节视作狂欢的德国男人一样追捧着酒精，不过同时我还有其他的倾向。而曼努也不过是点了一杯美式。表面上看，我们像两个放假第一天耐不住性子早起约会的小女孩。  
公寓里，我有那么个小冰箱，就放在沙发边儿下，晚上看电视刚好可以取出一瓶来喝。曼努第一次来我家的时候，我注意到他的眼神在半小时内已经找机会瞟到脚边放冰箱的位置四五次了，所以我伪装上最真诚、最轻松、最无知的口吻问他：“你要来一瓶吗？”  
他点头，随即又摇头。察觉怪异的心情中又衍生出对他别扭的不满。“事实上，你这儿有啤酒吗？”他是这样解释的，这样给了我一个难题。  
“你要想喝，我可以出去给你买。”我没有说明我的情况，只是顺着他的意思。我就是这么解决问题的，解决我们两人时间的分歧的。不声不响的好处是他甚至都不会察觉到我们之间从一开始就存在了细碎的裂痕。但我常常奇怪如果我也那么迟钝对此毫无感觉那我们之间是不是就不存在裂痕了。  
也会是坏处的。  
哦，他可以说是可恨的。除了对两个人之间的问题不负责，他对自己造成的困扰也不负责，因为他总是那么一种不经意的态度，所以即使我在这里越来越逼近难以控制自己的状态，他也只会继续一副轻松自如的样子，用天然的天真掩饰成坦荡。  
橘子已经吃完了，耳朵尖还是很可爱的羞红了。此时，此时我该揪过他的衣领，狠狠地吻他，狠狠的，像刚才蹂躏口腔中已经不存在的橘子瓣。我想象他的口腔分泌出媲美柑橘类蕴藏的汁水，耳朵会更加羞红。我该揪住它们，撮捻着耳垂，朝耳边哈气。他会颤抖，他会尝试推开我，他也会感受到我的欲望，抵在他的欲望上。他必须明白，上午购物的计划会被打乱，厕所隔间或者堆满垃圾袋子画满喷漆涂鸦的小巷我都不在意，他不仅要配合，他需要对这些，对一切负责。  
最终我只是问道：“你还需要件黑色夹克衫，我那样的，对吗。”  
他好像在心里松了一口气，笑着微微点头。而他从不考虑谁要为一切负责。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻腿肉又翻到这篇，当时觉得不行还能写现在完全可以发出来了。纪念一下我也不知道纪念今天与之有什么关系的元素。


End file.
